


♦ Running

by EvelynLawliet



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-16
Updated: 2013-09-16
Packaged: 2017-12-26 17:23:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,943
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/968521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EvelynLawliet/pseuds/EvelynLawliet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bree Adams, director of Supernatural's new season, likes to sit in the auditorium after the shootings, to relax and read the new scripts. She only isn't expecting that Jensen Ackles, who was asked to sing at the Oscar, decides to rehearse there, thinking he's alone when Bree's actually sitting right there.</p>
            </blockquote>





	♦ Running

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, guys! So, this is the first fic I'm posting that doesn't have Destiel as a main pairing. So, everyone knows that song from Adam Lambert, Running, right? Well, there's a video in YouTube that has that song low-pitched and it really sounds like Jensen singing. That's where both the title and the story come from. As for Bree, she is a character I created not a long time ago and I hope you'll like her; let me know if you do!

Sitting in the auditorium after the shootings was Bree’s favorite thing to do. Not that anyone knew about it, she used to be very secretive about her own personal business, but the place gave her a good sensation, especially with the lights turned off. More than once had she been there for long hours before going back to her trailer. She didn’t even know why she went there. Inspiration, maybe? Perhaps.

At the moment, she’s sitting right in the middle of the main role, the next script on her hands. She knows she should be reading it – they’ll start shooting it tomorrow – but, hey! That’s the thing about directing your favorite TV show, you can stay awake during the night thinking about the technical stuff without getting bored.

So she only sits at the comfortable chair, her eyes half-closed and completely relaxed. Until someone enters the stage. Her eyes widen because absolutely nobody knows that she hides herself in the auditorium. The surprise grows even stronger when Jensen walks to the center of the stage, a microphone on his hand.

Holy fuck, no. He can’t sing. Bree has been through a goddamn hard time to convince Jensen that their thing is only sexual – well, she’s also been through a hard time convincing him to start it –, but she knows very well that once he sings everything will be over. That’s the one thing that made her fall in love with the blonde dumbass checking the sound.

Why doesn’t he turn the lights on? There’s nothing stopping him. Okay, Jensen has a ridiculous stage fright when it comes to singing, but really, he’s going to sing in the dark? Apparently. The girl tries to think of some way to get out of there, but there’s literally none. If Jensen sees her, he’ll know about her ‘secret’ place. And she can’t afford that, because that’s where she goes when she wants to have an attack about _him_.

The thing’s that Bree always wanted Jensen sexually – come on, who doesn’t? – and she never tried to hide it. Still, _feelings_ aren’t something Jensen’s aware. She never told him that she’s just another stupid fan that faints because her favorite actor decided to breathe. Not that she was afraid things would be different between them, although she’s sure they would. Jensen hooks up with her because he likes to have someone that’s not himself in control for a while. No one can disagree that it results in the best sex _ever_. She even bought him a personalized collar so they could have kitten play. He looked so damn sexy all naked with only that accessory around his neck, obeying all of her orders, that it was the first time the girl had to take a moment before continuing the kink.

Don’t get her wrong, Bree’s not a whore. Well, actually, in some point of view, she is. She loves sex and why refusing something that makes her feel so good? There’s absolutely no reason for it, so she just lets it roll. She likes the guy and the guy likes her? Great, they can be in bed even before their first date. The only thing she makes clear is that she’s a dom. Not that sick kind that likes to spank with whips or all that disgusting golden shower stuff. No, she only likes to be in control.

And that’s her exact situation with Jensen. He likes being submissive – although it took him a fucking long time to admit it – and she does it very well, never losing her composure. But if she sees the fucker singing, all this will be lost, because she knows that this is the only thing he can do to break her.

Jensen takes a few deep breaths and licks his lips. Bastard. Damn the time the Oscar convinced him to sing at the ceremony next week. Well, at least he didn’t see her there. Maybe she can have her attack silently and just enjoy hearing him sing. Live. In front of her. This is so going down.

The song starts and Bree nearly gasps. She manages to catch it at the last time, biting the inner sides of her cheeks so hard that she can actually feel the taste of blood. Yet, it doesn’t matter at all, because Jensen is singing _that_ song. That one song that people low pitched from the actual singer to sound like him. It’s called ‘Running’, by Adam Lambert and the girl has lost count of how many nights she dreamed about him singing it.

His eyes are closed, hands gripping the microphone, but his voice doesn’t tremble even once, although it’s clear that he’s shaking. Fuck, that version made him no fucking justice. Why does he have to have that voice? It should be a sin, really. God’s a mean person. No, a mean woman.

Slowly, the actor starts to relax, a small smile taking place on his lips until it becomes a smirk and he opens his eyes to look at some point in the auditorium, possibly the door. Bree remembers hearing Jared telling him to focus on something and forget about the rest, to think about one person.

It makes her wonder who he’s thinking about. His wife, probably. Bree knows they’ve been having their ups and downs – the blonde girl being the main reason –, but she also knows Jensen loves his wife. Well, at least she thinks he does.

The thought makes her look down, but only for a moment, because Jensen is still _singing_ for fuck’s sake. Her heart takes a few loops as Jensen looks exactly at where she is, although he doesn’t seem to notice her. Thank the midi-chlorians!

A shiver runs down the girl’s spine as the green-eyed man starts moving to the song, winking at the one person he’s thinking about or maybe at no one. She can’t tell for sure, because she’s a bit more focused on how Jensen’s body is dancing around the stage, seeming to have a mind of its own.

He looks so confident…Bree has never seen him like this and it makes her want to stand up and run to his side to kiss him roughly. The only reason why she doesn’t do it is because he’d stop singing then, and right now, she can’t afford that.

Bree swallows when she sees the lusty sparkle inside Jensen’s eyes. She’s _so_ going to remember that the next time they have sex. That’s also the moment when she notices _why_ Jensen is so embarrassed about singing in public. Really, it should be rated R, because there’s no fucking way that’s not pornography. His eyes are hungry, his lips move up into a smirk until he worries them between his teeth, his eyes sliding closed as he continues to sing perfectly.

Shit. Bree has no idea how she’s going to survive this, or keep being the distant and teasing little fucker she’s been since her first day on set. That _god_ allows her to use and abuse him whenever she feels like it and he fucking _loves it_. How can any girl live through that realization?

Not that she hasn’t thought about it, because she did, a lot more than she should have, actually, but now he’s _singing_. Bree has always had a thing for singing guys – Jon Bon Jovi is a sexy beast, if you ask her opinion – and now she’s heard Jensen’s real voice, singing, some way, just to her.

Jensen throws himself on his knees when the song ends, his head down, chin against his chest. It’s the end of his show, it’s the beginning of Bree’s. “You have a really nice voice,” she says, standing from the chair she’s sat on for the past hour, her arms crossed against her chest, the script still on her hand.

Instantaneously, Jensen raises his head and freezes, eyes widely open and jaw slightly clenched. The girl can see he’s trying to understand when she got there and he even eases the tension to speak, but no words come out when he opens his mouth.

Chuckling and shaking her head, Bree walks away from the chairs to stand on the aisle, Jensen’s eyes never leaving her. “Don’t worry, cowboy, I won’t tell anybody about it,” the brown-eyed girl teases.

As if snapping out of some kind of trance, Jensen stands up and clears his throat, rubbing the back of his neck so adorably as he does every time he’s nervous. “How much did you hear?” His voice sounds a bit smaller now, embarrassment clear underneath it.

Bree smiles and shrugs, her eyebrows following the movements of her shoulders. “Pretty much since you started the song.”

The actor nods and surprises the girl with a question. “Is it good?”

Completely confused, she frowns and tilts her head lightly to the side. Really, Jensen Ackles is asking her if he sang well? ‘Of course, honey, you were perfect, I almost got pregnant only from hearing you, so let’s watch out for the condoms, okay?’ “Very,” she says instead, nodding a little.

Only the grin taking place on his lips is worth everything. He looks like a child who just got the biggest lollipop ever and that makes her roll her eyes. “Don’t get too happy about it,” the girl warns as she approaches the stage, climbing up the stairs and taking Jensen’s hand to help her when he offers it. “I’ll still want to know who you were thinking about.”

Bree pats his cheek when it blushes ever so slightly and he looks down. She holds his chin, tilting his head only a little to seal their lips in the softest kiss she has ever given him, her fingertips only barely touching his jaw line. As always – well, after the first twenty few tries –, he answers willingly, putting a hand on her waist.

And fuck her if that isn’t the best feeling ever. Fuck her if it is, too. The girl nibs carefully at the actor’s bottom lip before pulling away only so she can speak, her voice a whisper. “But for now,” she says, taking a step back and shoving the script against his chest while frowning madly at him, her lips curling down as they do when she gets irritated. “I’ll be happy enough if you fucking do your job. Come on, Jensen, what kind of scene was that last one? You didn’t even fuck Misha with your eyes! Go to his trailer and rehearse it. I want a bit of fan service, for God’s sake.”

Jensen’s eyes are wide again and she can see his Adam’s apple moving when he swallows. “I…Ahn…I’m…Sorry?” he asks.

“You better be!” The girl nearly shouts. It’s cute how lost Jensen gets whenever she gets mad at him. She walks closer again, holds the collar of his shirt and stands on her tiptoes before pulling him down for a breathtaking kiss. “And I’ll wait you on my trailer at ten, bring the wine and your favorite chocolate, I’ve got a surprise for you,” she says, now grinning.

Adorable. That’s what Jensen is, especially when Bree kisses him stupid after yelling at him. Turning around to leave, she winks at him from above her shoulder, that same smile on her lips as she walks down the stairs and heads to her trailer, leaving a confused Jensen at the center of the stage.

Maybe Bree will never have Jensen completely, but only that dumbass, adorably cute small part of him is enough for her, because that’s the real him. And, being honest, what more can she ask for?


End file.
